


it's a celebration everyday we link up

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon can't handle his liquor</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a celebration everyday we link up

**Author's Note:**

> "imagine your OTP drinking together and Person 1 is the type that when they drink they like to act intimidating, but is actually this really cute and adorable teddy bear. How far it goes is up the writer."
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: www.twitter.com/ANGELPRlNCE  
> tumblr where you can request prompts and such: www.tumblr.com/seventeendrabs

Seungcheol recently got a PAID gig with his friends Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo.  
Jihoon, the proud supportive boyfriend he is wanted to have a party for him. 

Jihoon has only been dating Seungcheol for 6 months but has known him since high school. He knows Seungcheol likes to have parties and likes to drink.

Jihoon had Jeonghan and Seungkwan come help him set up their now shared loft up for a surprise party. "Hyung, do we really have to do all this?" Seungkwan whines as he sets up the beer pong table. 

"Yes! You know how hard they've been working on getting a gig. Aren't you happy for your hyungs, Seungkwan? They can start buying you good food now at this rate." Jihoon explains, as he sets out the last of the chips.

"Are you sure they're going to get here on time? You had Soonyoung and Chan distract them. Speaking of those two, where's everybody else?" Jeonghan asks, as he pushes the furniture out of the 'party' area. 

"Soon! Okay? I told you guys to come first cause I knew you'd help me first. Trust me, you think Minghao, Jun, Seokmin, Jisoo would come on time?"

Jeonghan and Seungkwan can't help but agree with his statement. Soon, they arrive to help and some of Seungcheol's friends start to show up for the surprise. Even his parents show up to leave a gift before their business dinner. 

Jihoon's phone buzzes on the countertop, he sees Soonyoung's name appear.

"Yaah! Jihoonie~Hyung! We're coming up." 

"Everybody hide!" Jihoon whispers before shutting off the light, he shuffles and squeezes past everybody to hide behind the couch. 

He rests his head against the wall as he hears the key twisting in the lock. "Chan, we get it! You really want to d-"

"SURPRISE!" Everybody screams as Seungcheol flicks on the light, 4/6 boys jump back in genuine surprise. 

"Congrats on the gig!" Jihoon says, with a soft smile from where he was standing. He hopes Seungcheol can't see the blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"Yah~" Seungcheol coos as he makes his way to him, Jihoon meets him half way for a quick kiss. 

"You did all of this, for me? For us?" Seungcheol asks as everybody starts to converse and pop open beers.

Jihoon looks up at him in their embrace, Seungcheol's gaze was so soft and so caring. Jihoon couldn't help but flush harder as he nods. 

"I'm p-proud of you guys. Plus, mid-exams are over. We gotta celebrate right?" Jihoon says, he loops his arms around Seungcheol's firm neck.

"Yes, we do." Seungcheol grins, eyes forming into perfect crescents the smile that Jihoon loves so much. 

Seungcheol takes Jihoon by the hand as he leads him into the kitchen, he pops open two beers for them. Seungcheol holds his beer up high in the air edging Jihoon to do the same. 

"Thank you guys for coming tonight! I hope you enjoy hanging out. Thank Jihoon for being great and throwing this for us." Seungcheol toasts, "Also, congrats to me, Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo. We're getting somewhere."

The room erupts in cheers, Jihoon feels Seungcheol peck his forehead. When did his boyfriend get so clingy?

Jihoon doesn't realize when he's on his fifth beer and the room starts to get a bit hazy. It was 3am, most of the people thanked Jihoon for the party and left to either sleep or go party hopping.

Minghao and Jun were playing Mario Kart drunk with Mingyu and Chan and Soonyoung cheering them on. Jisoo and Jeonghan along with Hansol were dancing to Seungkwan and Seokmin doing karaoke. Wonwoo and Seungcheol were in a fierce competition of Beer Pong. 

"Jihoon hy-hyung? Arereyouyouokay?" Chan calls from his giggle fit, Minghao had lost this round and tried to throw the Wii remote but hit himself in the head. 

"I'm fine! I'm a man! I can handle my drinks. What about you!? Giggling like a kid." Jihoon yells, "You shouldn't even be drinking Chan!"

Seungcheol presses his finger to his lip as he hands the ball to Wonwoo, "Jihoon. You gotta be quiet." 

"Are you notdruunmpk? Did you even drink? Are you sitting sober at your own partyiie, Seungcheolie hyung!? You can't DO THAT. I did this for you, you justgototagotta drink!" Jihoon slurs, as he hands his beer to Seungcheol.

He thought he handed his beer but he forgot to uncoil his fingers and threw himself with the beer. Seungcheol caught Jihoon with both arms quickly before he fell. 

"Your man can not handle his liquor, hyung." Wonwoo chuckles, as he drinks the last cup of beer on the table. 

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU! I CAN HANDLE MY LIQUORRREPERRRFIFCTLY FINE MATTER OF FACT! DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Jihoon screams, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

"Can you even see straight hyung?" Mingyu giggles from the couch, "You're a bit cross eyed."

"WHO SAID YOU CAN TEASE ME? I CAN SEE PURERFECTLYFIEN!" Jihoon retorts angrily, his face flushing red. 

Everybody chuckles as Jihoon tries to make his way to Mingyu. His legs shaking and the room started to shake. Jihoon falls completely on the other side of the couch away from Mingyu. His face smudging into the couch cushions, he couldn't stop anything from spinning.

He feels tough familiar arms around his body helping him off the couch. He kept his eyes screwed shut as he was led down the hall. 

"Jihoon, you really can't handle your liquor. I drank today. I drank more than you do, but when you practice drinking at a early age you have a tolerance." Seungcheol laughs as he sets Jihoon alongside the bed. 

"I feel, sickly. Ho-w do you dodo this? I'm G-"

Seungcheol quickly retrieves their trashbin for Jihoon to puke in, he manages to rub his back softly as he pukes. 

"Seungcheol~hyung. I don't feel good. Help help, help me. Your beloved friend and boyfriend." Jihoon pouts, as he wipes the corner of his mouth with a tissue.

"You're such a kid." Seungcheol smiles as he tells Jihoon to lift his arms up. He takes Jihoon's dirty shirt to throw it in the hall, he hands Jihoon one of his shirts.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you water and hangover pills."

Jihoon pouts as he lays down waiting for Seungcheol to return, he realizes everybody becomes quiet when Seungcheol returns. 

"Everybody is going to be heading to bed soon, or at least quieter while you're resting. They know you don't drink often, do you need to puke again? Your face is greenish." Seungcheol scowls at the doorway. 

"Yah! I'm not 6! I can take care of myself." Jihoon retorts, pressing the pillow tightly to his stomach. 

"Sure you can, here." Seungcheol says setting the drink and pills on the table. He struts to the shared drawers to change into more comfortable clothes. 

Jihoon can't help his heart to flutter, he was never this vulnerable to Seungcheol. He was seeing a complete different side to him today, even knowing him since high school. 

"You're staring. Did you just realize your boyfriend was this handsome?" Seungcheol teases as he joins Jihoon in their bed. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes setting down the empty cup, he finds himself cuddling closer than usual to Seungcheol. Head resting on his chest, legs tightly intertwined and hands around his waist.

"Thanks for helping me. I was a pain right? It was your day, and I made it about me."

"No. My days are always about you. It was okay. You're extra cuddly tonight, maybe you need to get drunk more often." Seungcheol says, snaking his arms around Jihoon's body. 

"Hey. Don't step over your boundary." Jihoon replies, "I'm just ya know. Cold."

He hears Seungcheol chuckle hard before he settles comfortably in his favorite place, his home, his heart.


End file.
